


The Crook and the Assassin

by thecrooktomyassasin



Series: Captain Canary and the Legion of Drabbles [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Doomworld, F/M, MAYBE CAITY SHOULD WRITE LEGENDS, Of course in my brain cc are a couple in Doomworld, not angst for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrooktomyassasin/pseuds/thecrooktomyassasin
Summary: Some people are meant to be together... no matter what.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all rights to the CW network.

“Len…” Sara cried out as she tried to escape from the man’s hold in vain. “ _Leonard_.” There was finality in her tone and Leonard decided to let the woman go. He moved off of the bed and went to retrieve his shirt which had landed somewhere on the room after their night together. Of course it wasn’t the first time that the two had ended up in Sara’s apartment and they knew that it would certainly not be the last.

“Wouldn’t want to keep you from your work.” He said as he buttoned his black shirt and pulled on his pants. Sara had found her clothes all over the place and she was now sitting on the bed; tying her lace up boots. Leonard was looking at her intently, as Sara stood up and retrieved her black leather bodice that had landed on her dresser. She put it on and turned her back on Leonard.

“Zip me up?” She asked with that pleading and innocent voice she kept only for him; only between the four walls of their apartments… away from the madness of their lives. Their lives that were full of assassins and crooks and police; lives filled with pain and only death.

Leonard’s fingers traced Sara’s soft skin as he pulled the zipper up and placed a soft kiss on her bare shoulder. Sara hummed in appreciation, but took a step back from the man and instead she grabbed her leather jacket.

“I can’t be distracted by you.” She reminded Leonard as she gave him a quick kiss and grabbed her compressed batons. “Amaya is already downstairs and Darhk hates it whenever we are late. Don’t forget to lock before you go.”

“Never. _We wouldn’t want someone to break in._ ” Leonard said and Sara snorted at the comment.

“Just because my boyfriend is a world-class thief and I am a paid assassin it doesn’t mean that people can’t break into my apartment.” She pointed out as she fixed her hair.

Leonard and her had been in this… _relationship_ for quite a while now and she had to admit that the man was really intriguing. A successful crook that had his way with words… and well, everything else too. A man who made her feels things that she didn’t think she was even capable of understanding. “Amaya is gonna be pissed that I’m late, _again_.”

“Just tell her that you were sleeping. Technically we were in bed.”

But in both of their lines of work any serious connection of any form was strictly forbidden and could be used against them, so that was why no one knew about their relationship. And they were both okay with hiding and with the thrill of sneaking around. They were just content with each other and that was enough for them, even though they couldn’t share it with the world.

“I’ll think of something. Be careful today; I heard that the bank hired more security guards and I wouldn’t want you caught in the crossfire. You know because I really like your omelets; no other reason.”

“So, I am being used for my amazing cooking skills? Well you would probably starve if something happened to me or you would feed off of take out and canned beans. And I can take care of myself out there, just as I know you can.” He said and Sara opened her front door. “Don’t forget that tonight we’re getting take out in my place.”

“Then I’ll make sure Mick and Amaya go out tonight so we won’t be bothered.” She said as she closed the door and went down the stairs to meet her partner. “Be safe crook!”

“Always am assassin!”

 

Meanwhile on the other side of the town Mick Rory was realizing that he had just made a huge mistake trusting the Legion… and that he had to find someone to help him fix it.

So he picked a car’s lock and started driving to the bright Smoak industries tower; hoping that the over enthusiastic ex of Palmer could be of some assisting in finding the rest of _his team_ …


End file.
